


What Are We Going to Do Tomorrow?

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: Giles Shorts, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Grown up Buffy, Maturity, Prompt:First Time, Romance, Subtext Becoming Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Giles may have shared at the end of season seven, when anything became possible. (7 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We Going to Do Tomorrow?

It was dark but not very this far from the bus and the campfire. The desert sky was a jeweler’s velvet, sparkling with diamond stars. Buffy looked up when she heard his voice. “A midnight stroll?” Giles asked, amused, somehow incisive and supportive at the same time. She smiled and shrugged. “Something bothering you?” he asked.

“No,” Buffy assured him. “Not a thing. I am one-hundred percent unbothered.” Her smile widened, because for the first time in maybe ever it was true. There was another moment of deep quiet which made neither of them nervous. Buffy smiled at that too. “I do want something though,” she admitted.

“And what's that,” he asked, sounding just a little nervous now. Also hopeful, which she knew she wasn't imagining.

“Someday finally came,” Buffy said, happily, calmly, confidently. “And I finally figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Giles asked.

“That everybody's cookie dough,” Buffy explained, “Done is the same as dead. I felt that way when I was. As long as I'm alive, I'm going to keep changing, keep growing, and I don't want to do it alone. I'm tired of making excuses for men who don't want me, who can't handle me, the way I already am. Because...” Now this was the tricky part, the breath catching in your throat and nothing to do but jump moment. “Because I'm pretty sure I actually know someone who does, and who can.”

She reached for his hand, and he did not deny her. “I don't know what to say,” he admitted, sounding happier and more nervous at the same time.

“Don't say anything,” Buffy whispered, taking his other hand in her free hand, walking into the space between them, tilting her head up to look him frankly in his eyes in a way that gave him the courage to lean down and bring his mouth to hers. His kiss was tentative at first, but with her encouragement, he soon overcame his shyness. In moments, they were kissing like two carnivores trying to devour each other head first. Years of unacted desire were poured into one long moment of passion. They parted, but only just, lips still tingling, bodies humming with desire.

“I think we're probably far enough from camp.... If we were quiet...” Giles began hopefully.

Buffy shook her head, glowing with happiness, but not losing her head because of it. “This is a someday that comes with a tomorrow,” she assured him. “I don't want this to be the first place we make love.”

He smiled and gave a sort of facial shrug as if to say it had been worth a shot. “It was a lovely place for a first kiss though,” he said. “Of course, anywhere you are would be.”


End file.
